A Father's Promise
by Electra Minos
Summary: Matthew has reached his 1800th birthday, (being a vampire it 18 for us) and wants to go out and explore the world. Francis is slightly nervous of letting him go, but says he will always be there for him. As Matthew sets off for London, what troubles lie ahead? And will Francis' old master return, not forgetting the treason against him and still not forgiving. Fem!PrussiaXCanada
1. Chapter 1

Evening was falling over Paris. The moon was up in the sky and stars were twinkling against the shadow's of night. For most people, their days were coming to an end. But for others... the night was just beginning.

'BEEP BEEP BEEP!' went the alarm clock near the bedside. A sleeping hand moved out from under the covers to swat at the annoying alarm. The hand managing it's goal as it came down on it, hitting that alarm off. Two sleepy violet eyes looked over to the alarm. 6:00pm it read. The boy sat up in bed, his slightly scruffy long hair falling down his face. He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. Outside his window was a picturesque scene of Paris at night. Still half asleep, he pulled himself out of bed and walked over to his desk. Flicking a small table lamp on, he dropped down into his chair, still trying to wake up. His eyes rested on a calendar on his desk. He yawned and stretched picking up his glasses. Brushing away some stray hairs, he put on his glasses and looked down to the calendar again. Despite being a vampire he still needed glasses to help with his vision. His face lighting up when his brain clocked todays date. It was the 1st of July, his birthday! It was the day Matthew Bonneyfoy was born! He smiled at the date because this was not just any birthday. This was his 1800th birthday! Kinda his 18th in normal terms. He wondered what he'd be doing today. No doubt his Papa would do something big for him. He quickly got dressed, brushed his hair and ran down the stairs.

"Happy Birthday Matthew!" Francis grinned as he hugged his son. Matthew grinned from ear to ear hugging back.

"Thank you!" He said pulling back. "So... what's gonna happen today?" He asked trying to contain his excitement.

"Well..." Francis smiled. "We are going to start by going to your favourite restaurant for breakfast."

"Can I have pancakes?" Matthew asked buzzing already about today.

"You can have whatever you want." Francis said. "After that we'll catch a late showing of that new film that's come out."

"You mean...?" Matthew gasped. Francis nodded.

"I know how much you were looking forwards to seeing it." He smiled. Matthew hugged him again.

"Thank you papa!" He grinned. Francis hugged him back and ruffled his hair.

"That's not all." He chuckled. Matthew looked up at him wondering what else could possibly be in store. "After that we can go and look around the shops. I'll give you your birthday money then and you can spend it on whatever you want."

"How much will I have this year?" Matthew asked.

"Well..." Francis rubbed his chin. "...today is a special day, so I guess you get a special amount." He smiled to Matthew. "As it's your 1800th birthday, how does €1800 sound?"

"That sounds amazing!" He grinned hugging Francis again. "How could you let me spend that much?"

"I save a little each year, it soon adds up." He chuckled. "After that we can come home for cake." Francis smiled.

"What type of cake?" Matthew asked. Francis chuckled tapping Matthew's nose.

"You will have to wait and see."

"Did you bake it?" Matthew asked. Francis nodded in reply.

"Now come on Matthew, we don't want to miss our table." Francis winked. Matthew nodded and ran upstairs to get his trainers and coat on. Francis smiled as he watched his son shoot off. It had been hard raising him on his own. His mother was only a human, Matthew was born human too. Unfortunately his mother died soon after giving birth to Matthew. She knew that Francis was a vampire. He had told her all along, but she didn't care. She knew that if a human carried a vampires child, she would die soon after his or her birth. Francis remembered that day perfectly.

_"Francis... did I?" She gasped utterly exhausted. Francis nodded holding her hand._

_ "You did." He smiled softly to her. Her tired eyes looked over to him._

_ "I guess you know what happens now..." She smiled weakly._

_ "I don't want you to go." Francis tried not to break into floods of tears. He loved her so much. He had told her why they couldn't have a child. He didn't want to lose her, but she insisted._

_ "Francis, you know as well as I do. You would have to see me die eventually. I wanted to live the rest of my life with you."_

_ "But we could have had so many more years." Francis whispered. "There was so much I wanted to show you."_

_ "And these last 9 months have been the best in my life." She smiled weakly. "I want you to remember me like this. Forever young, never getting older. Never to go deaf or blind. I want you to remember me this way, not as the old lady I would have become. Leaving you nothing else to remember me by."_

_ "What should I tell our son? He will never know of you." Francis asked, holding her hand. He could already feel her pulse weakening._

_ "Bring our child here." She whispered. Francis nodded and went over to the cot. The small child was fast asleep. He smiled down to his one and only son. Gently scooping him up and carrying him over to his mother. She gently took the bundle in her arms smiling down lovingly to the little boy. At that moment the boys eyes opened. His beautiful violet eyes looked up at her._

_ "This is the only time he'll see you." Francis felt a tear escape him._

_ "Yes... I have two wishes Francis." She said softly as the child closed his eyes again._

_ "What are they?" He asked._

_ "I wish for our child to be named Matthew, Matthew Bonneyfoy." She said softly. "The second wish is a bit more than that."_

_ "Whatever it is I will do it." Francis promised. She looked to him sweetly._

_ "I want you to turn Matthew into a vampire." She said, her voice leaving her. Francis was going to argue, but deep inside him, he knew it was for the best._

_ "I will blood Matthew once you are sleeping. I will care for him always." Francis said. Tears falling down his cheeks._

_ "Thank you... my one true love." She looked down to the child and kissed his forehead. "Stay safe, be good. I will always watch over you. I love you my little Matthew." Her voice was just a whisper. She lent back in bed and closed her eyes. Francis kissed her lips for one final time. He felt her pulse stop. Her breathing finished, her eyes never to open again. Matthew started crying in his mothers arms. Francis picked up the crying boy and held him close. Letting his own tears fall down his cheeks._

"Why are you crying?" Matthew asked, bringing Francis back to the present.

"Oh, it's nothing." He said quickly trying to wipe away the tears. Matthew frowned a little.

"Is it because of mama?" He asked quietly. Matthew knew his mother had died centuries ago. Francis told him what had happened many years before. Matthew never hated or regretted how he was born and the cost it came with. He knew that his mother was happy when she died. Sometimes even now he would dream about her, what she looked like, what her voice sounded like. Francis was some what of an artist and had painted many pictures of her. Matthew liked to look at them from time to time for there were no photographs back then let alone recordings. Sometimes when he was little, Francis would tell his stories of his mother and who she was. He loved hearing them and knew almost all by heart. Matthew felt she was close to him, he couldn't explain how... but he knew she was close.

"Yes..." Francis said softly. "I was remembering the day you were born, and the promise I made."

"Erm papa?" Matthew asked nervously. "I know it makes you sad to talk about mama, but you never told me what her final words were. You've told me what happened, how she held me as she had her final breath and I started to cry. But... what did she say to you?" Francis smiled sitting down with Matthew.

"The last thing she said to me was 'Thank you my one true love.'" Francis said softly.

"Were those her final words?" Matthew asked.

"No..." Francis smiled weakly shaking his head. "Her final words were to you."

"What did she say?" Matthew asked. Francis shuffled over and took Matthew's hands, looking him in the eye.

"She said, 'Stay safe, be good. I will always watch over you. I love you my little Matthew.'" Francis said softly. Matthew felt really moved by these words. Even though he only had Francis' word for it, in his heart he knew he was telling the truth.

"I love her too." Matthew said quietly.

"Me too. I will never stop." Francis smiled to him. "Well, I'm sure she wouldn't want us sulking over the past. Let's get going and make this a night special."

"Yeah. Mama would like that." Matthew smiled. Francis stood up and went to get his coat. Matthew took a while to think over what he had heard. He blushed slightly, closing his eyes he pictured his mother saying those words. He only wished he could see her now, talk to her and hug her.

"Come on Matthew. We don't want to be late." Francis called. Matthew opened his eyes and nodded. Picking up his coat and going out into the crisp night air. He smiled as he looked up to the moon as Francis locked the door. The moon was full in the clear sky, Matthew could see the stars. Francis had always told him that mama was up there in the heavens watching over them. Francis looked up at the sky too. His eyes searching the stars. He remembered her as clear as the moon in the sky. "You loved the night, named every star, every symbol. Now you are up there with them, making the night sky even more beautiful."

"Come on Papa." Matthew chuckled. "You were worried we'd be late."

"Oui, let's have a night to remember."


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew and Francis walked out of the cinema. Matthew was buzzing from the film. He had been waiting for the film to come out ever since he read the book and saw the stage production. He loved every moment of the film. He couldn't believe Francis had got him the best seats as well. It was amazing. They couple walked out and down the street towards the night market. Matthew was enjoying himself so much and the night was still young. Their breakfast had been so cool. He got his favourite pancakes at the restaurant and Francis had arranged a special surprise there as well. He remembered years ago, they went for a holiday in Canada. The pancakes there were amazing but canadian maple syrup was surely the best in the whole world. Francis had gotten hold of some genuine canadian maple syrup for him. He loved putting it on his pancakes and insisted that Francis have some too. Francis had refused at first but had given in. Francis loved seeing his son so happy. It had been a long long time since he had enjoyed himself this much. Matthew tugged his hand as they neared the market place. They had sometimes seen the market in daylight, but it was nothing to the amazing sight of it at night.

The stalls swapped over in the evening as those who did the night shift moved in. All the stalls were decorated with different lights. Some of them hung chinese lanterns up painted in amazing ways. Other's had their own multicoloured treat. The stalls at night were also far more interesting than those of the day. Jewellery sparkled reflecting the many light's. There was a sweet cart that carried sweets from all around the world. There seemed to be a cart for anything you could possibly ever want. The smell off food was strong in the air. The sound of frying crackled in the night. Matthew loved walking round and looking at al the stores. Francis hug back a little to let Matthew explore on his own. Francis thought back to his own 1800th birthday. He quickly shook his head to rid him mind of those memories. His 1800th birthday was served as an apprentice, one era that brought back bad memories. He instead focussed his attention on keeping an eye on Matthew. He wasn't used to letting Matthew off the lead as it were. There were very few times Matthew ever went out by himself. He had asked him if he wanted to go out, but Matthew seemed content to stay with him. Francis did worry that Matthew never seemed to leave him, touching as it was. He did want Matthew to go out at least a little. He didn't want to lose him, but he didn't want him shut in all the time. Francis contemplated how comfortable he was with Matthew going off on his own. He was sure Matthew would be sensible and ease into exploring. A local club, then maybe a sleep over. He was sure Matthew wouldn't do anything drastic... though this was more due to his own fear of something terrible happening to him. He was still naïve of many things. Maybe after today, he could start letting Matthew go. Just not right now. Matthew was thinking similar things. He loved the stores, how different they seemed. He wondered what was out there in the wide world. What kind of world created treasures like this? He had wanted to start travelling for a long time now, but he was always to nervous to do so. He knew his father worried about his safety. He still remembered one time he had come home late from school and his father had worked himself up into a panic over nothing. Matthew had been waiting for this day. He had been planning a trip away. He had looked over maps and tickets. He had decide if he was going to go exploring, he might as well go head first in. He was planning to visit London and do a tourist trek. He knew where we was going to stay and what he was going to do. It was all safe and worked through. He was going to ease it in softly.

"So Matthew?" Francis asked looking at Matthew examine maps of the world. "Have you seen anything you like?" Matthew looked round and smiled up to him.

"I've seen many things Papa. Though I do not know what I want." He smiled. "Papa... you know you are always wanting me to go and explore?" He asked softly.

"Yes." Francis nodded, a little unsure where this was going.

"Well... I want to go exploring, by myself..." He looked down. "Is it okay if we buy stuff for the trip and for ones we can go on together?" Francis smiled softly, tilting Matthew's head so he could look at him.

"Matthew, you don't need to sound so scared." He comforted him. "I knew that some day you will want to explore the world."

"But Papa... aren't you worried that something may happen?" Matthew asked softly. Francis hugged his beloved son.

"I will be worried about you, but I will always worry about you, no matter how old you get." Francis smiled to him. "We can talk over details later. What would you like to get for your trip?" Matthew beamed to Francis. He pulled him into a tighter hug.

"Thank you Papa!" He cheered. "Come this way!" He pulled Francis' hand and took off running. Francis smiled, at last Matthew wanted to see the world. Sure Francis was as nervous as hell, but he knew that it had to happen sooner or later. At least this way round, he get's to make sure Matthew packs properly. Matthew's heart was beating quickly with excitement. He was really worried Francis would say that he couldn't go. He was overjoyed that Francis had agreed to him going and to help him shop. This was really going to be a great night.

Matthew and Francis arrived home a few hours later, both of them ladened with Matthew's new travel gear.

"You sure got a lot of stuff." Francis smiled weakly looking at all the stuff. Matthew looked at the piles they carried in.

"Well... I want to be ready for anything." Matthew said softly, blushing slightly.

"From the way you'll are packing..." Francis chuckled. "...it looks like you want to visit another country." Matthew froze as his father chuckled. Had he read his mind.

"Erm... Papa... where do you think I'll be going?" Matthew asked nervously. Francis looked too him now slightly concerned.

"Well..." Francis looked around at all the stuff. "...from the stuff you've brought and the kinda of clothes and jackets you got. You have the right equipment to really go anywhere."

"Papa... once all this is inside. Can I explain where I want to go and all the details of the trip?" Matthew asked unsure, but if he was going to have any chance it was better that his father sit down for the news.

"Sure." Francis smiled. "How much have you planned?" He asked trying to cover up the panic that was settling in.

"I've worked out everything." Matthew said softly. "Where I'm going, what I'm going to see, where I'm going to stay." He felt a little awkward that he'd been planning this behind his back. "I didn't know how you would react to me planning... so I kept it a secret."

"Were you going to tell me?" Francis asked understanding his sons worries. Matthew looked up quickly.

"I was always going to tell you." He said quickly. "I just didn't want you to think I was leaving you. You always seemed to panic while I was away... even just to the corner shop a few times. I didn't know how you would react." Matthew's voice lost it's volume as he neared the end of his speech. Francis smiled softly, he knew this must have been a brave thing for him to do. He was a little disappointed he didn't tell him sooner, but he was proud that Matthew could think he could plan this on his own. Matthew who had shut his eyes expecting a lecture from his father about his behaviour, opened his eyes in surprise as he felt his father pull him into a hug. "Y-Y-You're not mad?"

"How can I be?" Francis whispered hugging him. "My son is ready to go out and explore the world. I was worried you would never leave home or meet anyone. So I'm really proud of you."

"You mean it?" Matthew asked his face lighting up. Francis pulled back and smiled to Matthew.

"Of course I mean it." He smiled.

"Papa, could you look over the plans I've made? Just to make sure that I've not forgotten anything and..." Matthew chuckled. "...so you know where I am and you won't freak out." Francis chuckled ruffling his hair.

"I would love to see your plans." Francis chuckled. "But before we do that... you haven't seen your birthday cake yet."

"I completely forgot!" Matthew laughed, running round to sit in his seat. Francis smiled and left the room to get the cake. Francis struck the match and slowly lit the candle's on the cake. He was torn between emotions. Stuck between being overjoyed of Matthew's decision and absolutely terrified of what could happen to him. He shook away those thoughts and focused on just enjoying today. The cake that he had baked the night before was a slight experiment. While Matthew had been studying, he'd been baking cupcakes, testing out different mixtures. He had finally found a way of baking a cake that tasted of chocolate and maple syrup. Making sure it held together well and yet tasted amazing.

"You ready?" Francis asked flicking off the lights and picking up the cake.

"Ready!" He shouted through. His eyes lighting up as he saw the cake and all the candles. He was mesmerised by the flickering flames, his thoughts flying off to guess what kind of cake Francis had baked this year.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Matthew. Happy Birthday to you." Francis sang as he carried the cake in front of Matthew. Matthew beamed as Francis sang, he was almost wriggling in his seat as the cake was in front of him. "Make a wish." Francis chuckled as Matthew closed his eyes and scrunched up his face. A habit he had since he was a child. Matthew opened his eyes and blew all the candles out in one go. Francis cheered as he put the cake down on the table. Matthew was waiting eagerly as Francis cut him a slice. Matthew picked up the plate and sat down on his seat, waiting for Francis to sit next to him.

"Thank you!" Matthew smiled.

"You haven't even tried the cake yet." Francis chuckled. Matthew looked to the cake slice and took a whole mouthful. Francis could tell from the squeaks and the hug that followed that Matthew liked his cake. "I guess that is a yes." He chuckled. Matthew nodded quickly finishing off his piece. Francis chuckled and looked at the time. "Its nearly 8 am, you better be going off to bed soon."

"Awww." Matthew whined. Francis chuckled.

"We can look over the plans tomorrow night and if you want you can travel off then. I won't stop you unless there is a serious flaw in your planning." Francis smiled. "And there is your final birthday surprise on your bed." Matthew hugged Francis again.

"Thank you Papa. It's been an amazing 1800th birthday." Matthew whispered. Francis hugged him back.

"Now you get a good days sleep, you'll need it for all this travelling." He chuckled. Matthew nodded yawning. Francis chuckled as his son went upstairs, he stretched too knowing he was in for a long night.

Matthew was all ready for bed. As he walked into his bedroom he noticed a small envelope on his pillow. Opening it up, he read the kind words written on the letter inside. He smiled softly, tears coming to his eyes. He quickly folded it up again to read again tomorrow. For now he needed his sleep. As he lay down on his pillow, he tucked the precious letter beneath it. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew's alarm went off again the following evening. He hit the alarm off and pulled himself out of bed. After a few moments he remembered what was going to happen today. He grinned as he went to his draw and quickly got changed. Tonight was going to be amazing! He had to go and give Francis his plans for what he was going to do. He was pretty confident he had it all worked out. He had already looked online and worked out where all the hotels were and the journey he was going to make. He had looked on travel sites to work out what was going to be the best connection. He had been looking forward to this for so long but he had to check everything was okay with Papa. He took a deep breath and organised all his maps and notes on what he was going to do. He needed to make sure he covered everything. He put out the stuff on his desk and worked through explaining his trip to himself.

Francis hadn't gotten any sleep that day. He kept waking up and having daymares. He knew Matthew would be alright. He was sure he would be, but that didn't stop his instincts kicking in. He knew this was going to happen but where was he going? What had he planned? Had he planned to go with somebody? Where was he going to stay? What would happen if he got hurt? Francis tried to stop the different scenarios going through his mind. Matthew was going to be okay... he just needed to know a little more about the trip and he would be fine. Francis sighed and went downstairs for a bottle of wine. As he made his way to the kitchen a new thought entered his mind. He hadn't heard of his old master, the one who had blooded him for centuries. Thinking about it, he didn't know what happened to him. He left him before Matthew was born... or rather he had escaped before Matthew was born. Francis wondered what had happened to him, he wouldn't of died. Francis would be able to feel it if he had. No... he was still out there somewhere. Francis looked out at the fading daylight. Was he still looking for him? That was one of the reason's he had moved to Paris. He was French by birth, but he did spend years away. He knew he had to protect his beloved wife and child from him, so he had fled back to the safety of his home. Though he hardly recognised it, he had been away for so long. His old master couldn't bare a grudge for that long... could he?

"Erm Papa..." Matthew's quiet voice said. Francis looked round to see his son in the doorway. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." Francis smiled, pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Papa... I've got all the planning ready for you to look over." Matthew said. Francis smiled, he knew this would calm his nerves.

"Okay." Francis walked over to some seats, patting one for Matthew to sit next to him. Matthew carried a bundle of paper through and sat down next to Francis. Matthew lay out the big map on the table. Francis was impressed just at first glance. Matthew had put a lot of effort into this trip. Matthew looked at his notes and took a deep breath.

"I'm planning to go to London for a week." Matthew started. "I've already worked out how to get there. I am planning to take the Eurostar to central London." Matthew said pointing on the map. "Then I would like to visit..." Matthew continued with his plan on what he wanted to do each day. On one day there was a boat up the Thames and visiting the London Eye. Another was Madame Tusswards and Sea Life Aquarium. Francis was slightly nervous when Matthew showed him the day where he was going to visit the streets that Jack the Ripper roamed, find the old building of legendary Sweeney Todd the demon barber of Fleet Street and top it off with the London Dungeons. As Matthew went through each day he pointed out where he would go and how he would get there. He pointed out the hotel that he had planned to stay at. Francis despite being nervous knew that he couldn't flaw Matthew's planning. He had worked out everything. Francis felt so proud when Matthew reached the journey home. "... and so that's it." Matthew said looking to Francis.

"You know what I think?" Francis asked.

"What?" Matthew asked automatically nervous. Francis wrapped an arm around his son.

"I think you are ready." He said softly. Matthew's face light up and he hugged Francis.

"Thank you so much!" Matthew cheered happily.

"There is only a few things I want to say." Francis continued, Matthew looked up to him questioningly. "Just a few ground rules."

"Erm... okay. What are they?" Matthew asked nervously.

"They aren't bad." Francis chuckled. "More for my sake than yours."

"Okay." Matthew nodded slowly.

"First... I want you to call me day. I would love to know how things are going and what you've been up to. I also just want to know you're safe." He said softly. Matthew nodded, it was fair enough. He knew his Papa would worry. "Second, if anything changes with where you are staying or doing, just tell me before hand. I can understand things may crop up you weren't expecting, but if something does happen, tell me."

"Okay." Matthew smiled. "I'll ring if anything happens."

"And the final thing... if you are or end up in trouble, call me instantly. I don't want you to feel embarrassed about doing that. I won't hold it against you. But if there is an emergency call me strait away. Those are the three things I'd like you to promise." Francis said in a serious tone.

"I promise." Matthew smiled. "I know you only say this because you love me..."

"Exactly." Francis chuckled hugging him.

"... and I know you don't want to lose someone else." Matthew said quietly. Francis tensed at the comment but he knew it was true. He had already lost Matthew's mother, he didn't want to lose Matthew as well. Matthew knew it too.

"Yeah..." Francis nodded, kissing his cheek. "Now come on, you have packing to do."

"Can I first book the train?" Matthew asked.

"Sure, book the train and start packing. We wouldn't want to miss it." Francis smiled. His heart warmed as he watched Matthew run off to his room. He felt so proud of his son. There was only one small thing that bothered him. London was his old masters ground. He shook his head. Vampires never stayed tied to one place for long, unless there was something their for them. But it was dangerous to stay put. He was sure his old master would be long gone, he had nothing to worry about.

"Are you sure about this?" Francis asked Matthew.

"Yes Papa. I'm sure." Matthew replied as they walked to the Eurostar. The closer they seemed to get to the train and departure, the more nervous Francis got. Matthew looked down to his ticket. They had arrived on time and he needed to get through customs, then he would be on his way. Francis looked around nervously, he scolded himself for being so nervous. It was fine, he and Matthew were so used to traveling, Matthew knew everything that he needed to do. He had packed the right things and had enough money to survive. He just needed to calm down, he was sure Matthew was nervous enough. He looked to his son who seemed far more composed than himself. Francis just took a deep breath. Matthew smiled up to his father. He knew this was going to be hard for him. Though the closer the time came for them to part ways, Matthew started to feel nervous as well. What if something went wrong? What would happen if his luggage got lost? What would he do if the hotel closed down? His mind started to race through what could go wrong. Hearing his father take a breath, Matthew took one too. He needed to calm down. He was going to be fine. He had traveled a lot further away and for a lot longer before, then again that was with Papa. But he was old enough to do this, he had been planning for too long to back out now. The pair reached the gate where Matthew would start checking in. They both stopped just before it.

"Are you ready?" Francis asked, his voice a little unsure. Matthew put on a brave face and smiled up to him.

"Yes Papa. I'm ready." He smiled.

"Take care of yourself, remember what we've said." Francis said. Matthew chuckled.

"You've reminded me plenty of times." Matthew smiled. "I'll ring you when I check into the hotel."

"Okay." Francis nodded. He quickly pulled his son to him, hugging him tightly. Matthew responded by wrapping his arms around Francis. They both shared the tender moment. The hug felt like a lifetime. They both knew and hoped the next time they were to meet like this would be to welcome Matthew home. As Matthew pulled back he smiled up to Francis.

"Look after yourself." He smiled.

"You too." Francis kissed Matthew forehead.

"Bye." He said softly as he turned away.

"Bye Matthew, stay safe." Francis almost whispered as he watched Matthew go up and through the barriers. Francis stayed there, even after Matthew had disappeared from sight. He took a deep breath, his heart aching. He knew it was the right thing, but it was still hard. He walked through to the lobby, looking at the departure times. He sat down and waited, watching the seconds count down. The final announcement. He stood up as the departure disappeared from the board. He knew Matthew was on his way. Now all he could do was wait. Turning away he walked out of the station and headed home. As he walked out onto the cold streets, he noticed the chill more now than ever. The night seemed to have a sense of loneliness about it. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. Smiling weakly he looked up to the stars, seeing them glitter and sparkle. "Our Matthew is all grown up love." He said softly. "I know I cannot be there now. He must do this alone but..." Francis tried to stop another tear. "... please love, keep an eye on our son. I know he'll make us both proud, but keep an eye on him for me."


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew looked around his compartment and took a deep breath. He had been through customs many times before, but this time had seen more scary. Partly because he knew if something was wrong, he didn't really know what to do. Luckily he made it through okay and he had gotten on and found his seat. He looked out of the window as the train had pulled out of the station. As he heard the engine whirr into action and felt the train pull away from the platform, he couldn't help himself. Matthew dropped his head into his hands and cried. It was for a reason he couldn't really explain, probably a mixture of worry about what was to happen and leaving home. He was sure Papa would be fine on his own, and that he himself would be okay. But even with that thought in mind, it didn't make leaving any easier. As quickly as the tears had appeared they left and Matthew looked outside again. He knew that he would have to adjust to daytime so he could see all that he wanted to see, but he wasn't going to worry too much. If he got up at 11am, that should be okay to get a whole day of sight seeing in. He also remembered that the timezones were different. Looking down to his watch he turned it back by an hour. It was better he did it while he remembered or it could get confusing later. As he looked up at the stars, he thought of his mother. Smiling softly he knew she was looking down at him, smiling softly as he went on his adventure. Suddenly the stars were hidden as the Euro Star entered the tunnel. Matthew took a deep breath as he looked through his bag. After a quick search he found his diary. Poking out of his diary was an envelope. He smiled softly as he pulled it out and looked at the letter. The letter was written by his late mother.

_'To My Darling Child,_

_ It seems so cruel of the world that we will never know each other. I fall asleep each night and feel you so close. I dream of who you may be when you are born. I do not even know if you will be a son or daughter. I can't wait to hold you in my arms, to kiss your head and tell you that I love you with all my heart. When this happens though, you probably won't remember. So I am writing you this letter that I have asked your Papa to give you on your 1800th birthday. For me that number seems an impossible age, but when you read this letter know I wish you a Happy Birthday._

_ We never know how long we have in this world. I knew what I was doing when I decided to have you my darling child. Knowing that I would lose my life, never hold yourself responsible for my choice. I want you to know that I truly loved your Papa and I will always love him. I will love him no matter how much time goes by and my love for him will never dwindle. I also love you my Darling Child. Though I will never get to do all the things I dreamed with you, I will always be with you through all your days. I will watch over you from heaven and love you all the more._

_ When you find love my Darling, make sure it is true. The age old question is how will I know who is true? I'm afraid I won't be able to give you an answer, nor will your Papa. This is something you will have to find out yourself. Love is patient, love is kind, slow to anger and quick to forgive. Love when times are good, but when times are bad your love will not abandon you. It will stick by you through thick and thin. You will know when the time is right._

_ I love you my Darling Child and I always will._

_ Love Mama_

_ One Last Note_

_ Your Papa said that some vampires can have visions of the future. I know I may not be a vampire, but it is now my final month. In my dreams you have grown up. I don't know if the person I saw is who you will be, but if it is true. Then you will be my darling son Matthew Bonneyfoy, you will have beautiful hair like your fathers. You will have wonderful violet eyes and a gentle voice. In those visions I saw you grow into a fine young man. I will be able to go in peace knowing what a beautiful person you will become. I am so proud of you Matthew. I will always be with you.'_

Matthew blinked away a few tears as he read the letter. This was the only thing he had left of his mother. Most of the material possessions she had decayed through the years. Though there was one thing that he had found in the envelope. Yesterday he only read the letter and went to sleep, but looking again there was a small pouch like bag in the envelope. He opened the pouch and gently tipped out the precious gift. Inside was a small but beautiful ring. A small note said it was his mother's engagement ring and she wanted to pass it down to her child. For a daughter to wear and for a son to give to his true love like his father before him. Matthew smiled looking at the ring before placing it back in the bag. He smiled as he safely zipped it away in his bag so not to loose it. He relaxed back in his seat, closing his eyes. Thinking of his mother and what she was like.

A few hours later Matthew found himself being jerked away by the stopping train. The a voice announced their safe arrival in London St Pancras. Matthew took a deep breath and stood up from his seat. He soon found himself walking out off the train and into the business that was London St Pancras. Matthew looked around in amazement at all of the shops that were inside the building. The two floors where crowds of people walked with suitcases trailing behind them. Matthew looked up to see the amazing high ceiling that was built mostly of glass so he could see the night sky. He walked around for a while just to take in the change of scenery. Not to mention how many different nationalities passed him. As he walked people around him spoke in languages he didn't know as they worked out where their train was and where to go. Matthew pulled his case along as he came across a small cafe in the station where he sat down to eat. He also pulled out his mobile, finding his fathers number, he hit call.

Francis was sitting at home pacing slightly. He hadn't been able to relax all night. It had only been a few hours since Matthew had gotten on the train and he was worried.

"I't's okay." Francis told himself. "Matthew is old enough now. He is perfectly safe." He looked up at the clock. "He should be in London by now. It's not like he could get lost. There's only one stop and that's where he's going. He can't get lost." Francis tried to calm himself down. "He would call if anything was wrong." At that moment Francis mobile went off. "Something's wrong!" was Francis immediate thought as he grabbed his mobile, answering it. "Matthew? Are you alright? What's happened?"

"Nothings happened." Matthew said softly. "I'm ringing to say I've made it to London safe and sound."

"Oh." Francis said feeling a wave of relief wash over him. "That's good."

"Yeah. I'm sitting in a little cafe at the moment having something to eat."

"That's good. You need to eat. You wouldn't want to run out of energy." Francis said quickly. Stopping himself he took a breath. "I'm sorry. I know I don't need to tell you to remember to eat and drink. You are old enough now to do it yourself."

"It's okay Papa." Matthew smiled. "I know you only say it because you care."

"Yeah." Francis smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go to my hotel next so I'll call you when I get there. Okay?" Matthew said, Francis nodded.

"Okay. When you get there pass on the info of room and such so if something happens I will be able to find you."

"I know." Matthew giggled. "Bye Papa."

"Bye Matthew." Francis said softly as Matthew hung up. Francis collapsed on the sofa, taking a deep breath. Matthew was perfectly fine, nothing drastic had happened. He wasn't lost, he hadn't lost his luggage, the tunnel didn't collapse. Francis closed his eyes thinking back to the last time they went travelling. Matthew had been travelling so often and to so many different places, Francis was confident Matthew's instincts would kick in and guide him round. He trusted Matthew and his plans, he had made were pretty water tight. All he had to do was find something to do. Maybe he should go out to some clubs. That would keep his mind off of things. He hadn't gone in such a long time. Maybe he needed to get out of the house... but for tonight he was going to wait for Matthew to confirm he was safe and sound in a hotel.

Matthew was walking to the hotel he had picked out. Going inside he made it up to the front desk. The lady at the reception greeted him with a smile and was very quickly able to sort him out with a room. She smiled she took his name down and gave him a card key. It was slightly confusing working in Pounds as apposed to Euros, but he was used to swapping currency by now the confusion was only temporary. Though one thing that he did wonder was why his father had never brought him to London. He had been half way around the world before. They had visited America, Canada, Japan, Spain, Austria, Germany... but they had never gone across The Channel to visit England. Matthew shrugged as he walked up to his room. He quickly found it and went inside. He smiled looking round at his room. It had a simple red and white décor and looked very peaceful. Putting his bag down in one corner he explored the bathroom and familiarised himself with his surroundings. Once he was fairly happy he checked the time. If he wanted to be up by 11am he should get some sleep. Matthew unzipped his suitcase and pulled out his pyjamas and his wash bag. Going through to the bathroom he looked to the mirror. Smiling as he didn't appear in the mirror, just his clothes and toothbrush. Chuckling he started brushing his teeth and getting himself ready for bed. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. As he finished up and clambered into bed, he remember to call home. Francis picked up quickly and wrote down the address and room number in case of emergencies.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Francis asked.

"Yeah. It's going to be so cool. I can feel it." Matthew said softly.

"Well enjoy yourself. Goodnight, I love you." Francis smiled.

"Goodnight Papa. I love you too." Matthew yawned as he hung up. Setting the alarm on his phone to wake him up. "Goodnight Mama, I love you too." Matthew whispered as he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Matthew actually beat his alarm in the morning. He woke up and stretched looking to the mobile. He smiled to himself and watched the seconds go by. Waiting like a cat ready to pounce on it's prey. He waited until it hit 11am before picking it up and hitting the alarm off. He looked out to the window excited. The daylight was trying to burst through the curtains, the colour of the curtains giving the room a pink hue. He smiled as went through to the bathroom to make himself look respectable. Taming his unruly hair he pulled out one thing that he would of died without. He got out a bottle of high factor sunscreen. He knew vampires had issues with the sun, but thanks to modern technology he didn't burn on sight. He still wasn't completely immune to the sun, but this would help him keep a normal colour. He brushed his teeth and got changed into a red hoodie and a pair of blue jeans. He put on his trainers and looked to his plan for the day. It was a gentle start, a bus tour of central London and all the points of interest. He smiled as he put his hood up, grabbed his bag and headed out. He did think about texting Papa, but he would be asleep now.

The streets of London were so busy. So many people bustling about. Matthew had to catch a bus to make it to the point where the tour would start. So he went and found a small shop and bought himself on Oyster card. He knew his trip would cost over twice as much if he didn't have one. He topped it up by £10 and set off to the bus stop. He was a little nervous standing at the stop with a whole load of normal people. Views on vampires had changed in recent years, but he still wasn't sure how people would react to him if they knew. So he stood there like any normal teenager would and pulled out his headphones and listen to some music. Luckily it wasn't long until the bus appeared on the horizon. One of the gentleman waiting put his arm out to flag the bus down. Matthew watched him do so, wondering if the next bus he needs to get if he would flag it down. The bus soon came to a stop in front of them and the doors slid open. As people filed in it was strange that no exchange of currency was seen. Everyone walked in and pressed their card against a yellow circle and the light went green and it beeped happily. As the passengers took their seats Matthew was the last to get on. He pressed his Oyster card against the circle and felt a wave of relief as the light went green and there was the happy bleep. Though no sooner had it done so then the driver closed the doors and started on their way. Matthew made his way down to a seat and plopped down into it. He looked around the bus with butterflies in his stomach. He had never been so close to human life before. Correction he had never been so close without Francis with him. He did get a strong sense of being alone as he looked around the bus. There were friends laughing about things, a mother with her toddler, the business man and his briefcase. The bus was flagged down again and stopped to pick up more people. Just like the last time after a line of happy beeps the bus was on its way again. Matthew did start to wonder if there were any other vampires around. He assumed there must be given the high population of London, but was he going to bump into any of them. He scanned the new passengers, vampires had a built in sense that told them if they were near other vampires. This helped out a lot when one was alone or traveling. But so far, no vampire had gotten onto the bus. Matthew sighed and looked out of the window. He watched the busy streets go by as he listened to his music.

"Typical." Gabriella sighed as she watched the bus drive off without her. "Just typical." Her red eyes watching the bus go. She sighed as she walked the remaining distance to the bus stop. She was wearing neat black short sleeved shirt and black skirt. It was normal luck, you round the corner when you can see the bus stop, and as luck normally had it your bus was just about to pull away. "This is so unawesome." She grumbled looking at her watch. There should be another bus in 5 to 10 minuets according to the time table, but even so she was annoyed she'd missed her bus. She brushed some of her sliver hair out of her face. At least when she got onto the bus she wouldn't look tired. She walked over to the stop and sat down. Also she didn't like the idea of having to run in her skirt and army boots. She pulled out her phone, she wanted to check that her hair was okay. She looked to the glass of the buss stop but it offered no reflection. She sighed. Being a vampire had it's down sides. She held up her phone and snapped a picture of herself. It wasn't the best ways as the picture turned up distorted and pixilated, but it was enough for her to sort her hair. Today like most days she was just going to mess around the city. As she looked around for the bus her phone buzzed. "Why is he bothering the awesome me?" She groaned as she read a text from her master, the man that blooded her. He was giving her a curfew tonight. She sighed as she sent back a text saying she had received it and would come home before then. As she hit send she sensed something on the wind. Looking up she paused for a moment, could it be? Maybe but she wasn't sure. She had never sensed something quite like this before. As she was trying to work out what it was a very welcoming sight met her eyes. The next bus had just come round the corner. Standing up she grinned as it was the number she wanted. Putting her phone away she stood up and flagged it down. A small smirk formed on her face as she recognised the sense. On the bus there was the presence of another vampire. "Awesome."

Matthew had sensed it too. He wasn't sure about any details, but he could sense another vampire was close. He looked out of the window as the bus pulled up to pick up a passenger and as others got off. Then he spotted her. A girl dressed in a black outfit with sharp red eyes and long silver hair. She stepped onto the bus like everyone else did and looked right at him. He sensed a connection of some sort. He wasn't sure what but he knew that she was a vampire. Gabriella smirked to the blond with violet eyes. She knew she sensed a vampire and here he was. Though she did know most vampires around London and could name them by sense. This guy must be new. She smiled and confidently walked over to him, taking the seat next to him. Matthew in nervousness shuffled away. He wanted to meet another vampire around his age, he really did. But now that he had and that she was a she, he felt nervous. Gabriella smiled at his shyness, it was cute.

"So have you put on your sunscreen?" Gabriella asked him. Matthew knew why she had asked.

"Yes. Have you?" Matthew replied. She was talking in code, basically asking 'Are you a vampire?' He had replied 'Yes are you?'.

"Yeah." Gabriella smiled. She was interested in him, whoever he was. She needed a break from her Masters generation of vampires. The were too old and traditional, she wanted to meet another young vampire. The fact the he was cute and shy were bonus points. "So what's your name sweetie?" She asked smiling softly. Matthew blushed causing a little colour to his cheeks.

"I-I'm M-Matthew." He stuttered. Gabriella smiled.

"I'm Gabriella. You new in town?" She asked. Matthew nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I'm here for a holiday. Having a time looking around London." Matthew said his courage returning.

"Cool." Gabriella nodded. "But why pick London of all places?"

"I've never been here before." Matthew said honestly. Gabriella looked at him with a mixture of surprise and interest. Interest in where he had come from and also surprise because he didn't look like a tourist.

"Do you travel regularly?" She asked in interested.

"Yeah, me and my Papa have gone travelling all over the world." Matthew said softly, his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Lucky you." Gabriella sighed. "I wish I could travel, but my Master says I have to stay here with him." She could sense that here accent was slightly off. It wasn't a British accent, it had a different ring to it.

"You weren't born in England were you?" Matthew asked, hoping not to offend. Gabriella smiled to him.

"Nah, I was born in Prussia." She grinned. "Well what was Prussia, it was East Germany and now it's just normal Germany. But it was Prussia when I was born."

"How did you get over here?" Matthew asked looking to her. She sighed leaning back in her seat.

"It's a long story. My Master did have an apprentice but he did a runner to Europe. He went on a hunt after him but couldn't find him. Unfortunately while he was searching Prussia he had found a couple to drink from. That couple happened to be my parents. I walked in after he was finished. He bloodied me and brought me back here. I've been stuck here ever since."

"Why don't you leave?" Matthew looked to her, he felt sorry for her. He was lucky in respect that the person who blooded him was his father and cared for him as such. He knew many vampires who had fled their masters due to how they were treated, but he also knew some that loved their masters and so stayed. Gabriella smiled to him.

"You offering to take me back to where ever you came from?" She asked with a smirk. Seeing Matthew blush again she giggled. "Where are you from anyway?"

"I'm from Paris in France. Where I was born." He said softly. Gabriella's eyes widened.

"You are so lucky. I wish I could visit Paris." She shuffled nearer to Matthew. "They say it's the city of romance."

"You are... really close." Matthew stuttered, his blushed getting deeper. Gabriella giggled and pulled back.

"You know what Matthew. I like you. You're a nice guy." She said. "You're a little shy but that's cute. You wanna hang out today?" Matthew didn't really know what to say. Gabriella seemed really nice and friendly, and only slightly intimidating. She also seemed to know London really well. Matthew gave her a small smile.

"I would really like that." He said softly. "I'm going on a tour around central on an open air bus. You wanna come with?"

"I've always wanted to go on one of those!" Gabriella grinned. "Matthew something tells me this is the start of an awesome friendship."


End file.
